Ainz Ooal Gown
:"I will announce the goal for everyone turn Ainz Ooal Gown into an eternal legend. If there are many heroes, then we will replace them all. Let the entire world know that Ainz Ooal Gown is the true hero!" ::- Ainz announcing his goals, setting all of Nazarick into motion Ainz Ooal Gown (アインズ・ウール・ゴウン), formerly known as Momonga (モモンガ), is the main protagonist of the Overlord. He is the guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as the highest of the 41 Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is also known as Momon, a dark warrior and leader of Darkness. He is an adamantite ranked adventurer and the most powerful adventurer in the Kingdom. Appearance Ainz Ooal Gown has an appearance of a Lich, an undead skeleton creature devoid of skin and flesh. He wears an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with gold and violet edges. He has a dark red glow inside the empty eye sockets, and a dark halo-like object glimmered behind its head. In his dark warrior persona, he wear a fully black body armor with purple and golden markings. He has a red cape on his back with two large swords. Personality A cautious and stingy person, Ainz always tries to plan and control details, avoiding any haphazard actions. Because he doesn't underestimate his opponents, he will usually overkill them. Since being transferred to a new world and becoming an actual Undead being, Ainz could feel himself becoming very cold and calculating, his emotions repressed. Loyal to his friends and creations, since becoming Lord ruler of Nazarick in the new world he acts with a certain degree of nobility for his devoted followers. Ainz only does things that will benefit Nazarick or himself, whether its information or prestige. Although he does have a sense of justice and doesn't hate humans as much as his followers, he holds no attachment to them, and he feels nothing toward their deaths. Background When Ainz started playing YGGDRASIL he was very close to quitting since playing one of the Heteromorphic Races he was seen as a monster by other players that only by existing deserved to be killed. Saved by Touch Me, the two of them together with seven others started the PVP/PKER guild Ainz Ooal Gown seeing as the other players viewed them as evil beings, they thought it was only proper that they became real monsters. Because of Ainz not having any family or friends he dedicated his whole life to the game and his guild. He would use all the money and time he could spare to play it. Even though all the other members had left he stayed and kept the guilds base called The Great Tomb of Nazarick up and running, in the hopes that they would one day return to the game. Chronology The Undead King Arc Momonga, guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, is conversing with Herohero during the last moments of YGGDRASIL. Herohero bids farewell to Momonga and logs out. Momonga is enraged about his friends leaving the game, but cools down after noting that they didn't abandon the guild - it was that they had real life issues to deal with. Still engrossed in the memories of the past, he takes the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown before heading to the throne room. He encounters Sebas and Pleiades at the Royal Suite and calls for them to accompany him. At the throne room, he discovers Albedo holding World Class Items. While he is initially irritated that her creator Tabula Smaragdina broke the guild rules, he quickly forgives him since Albedo was one of his treasured creations. Momonga looks through her settings and reprograms her to be in love with him. Without little time left, he sits at the throne and points at the banners, calling out the names of his guild members while waiting for the server to shut down. Unexpectedly, the server does not shut down and Momonga quickly realizes that something is wrong when the NPCs begin talking. Staying calm, he orders Sebas to survey the surrounding and orders Albedo to assemble the floor guardians at the sixth floor. Brooding to himself, he concludes that all of the NPCs have gained sentience and agonizes over Albedo's modified settings. Momonga went to the Amphitheater of the six floor and meets with Aura and Mare. He asked the two that he is testing the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. After the experiment he summoned the Primal Fire Elemental and asked Aura if they want to fight it which Aura agree and along with Mare. After that the arrival of the floor guardians are now assemble and pledge their absolute loyalty to Momonga. After confirming their loyalty Momonga went back to the Throne. Momonga along with Demiurge, who spotted him leaving and request to accompany him outside of Nazarick to sees the New World. After seeing the new world, he went to Mare and reward him the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown for doing a splendid job and he also gives a ring to Albedo too. The Dark Warrior Arc The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The Two Leaders Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''II Arc'' The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Trivia * Momonga renames himself as Ainz Ooal Gown so that guild members may know it's existence. * In his adventurer persona he is given the nickname Dark Hero because of his black full body armor and his combat abilities. * His real name back when he was human was Satoru Suzuki. * In the web novel, Ainz was thought to be one of the Thirteen Heroes. Quotes * (To the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown): "Should we get going, symbol of our guild? No, that’s not it. let us go, symbol of our guild." * (To Demiurge): "It is truly beautiful. These stars were meant to decorate me. I will leave my body here, in order to obtain this jewel box that belongs to no one." * "You dare to chase little girls, but don’t have the courage to stand against enemies?" '' * ''"Do not cause any trouble here. If you choose to not listen to my advice, next time you and your country will burn together." '' * (To Albedo About humans): ''"Well, upon meeting the humans here, I could only muster enough empathy to treat them as insects, but after conversing with them, I’m starting to see them as small animals." * (To Nigun): "The deal that I mentioned before is that I hope that you would quietly surrender your lives, this way you can be spared from physical pain. Otherwise, if you resist, which would be very stupid of you would have to pay the cost of dying in despair and misery." * (To his guild members): "My friends, what do you think about me hogging this glorious name? Will you be happy? Or displeased? Tell me if you have any feedback, tell me this name isn’t mine alone. I will change back and use Momonga without hesitation." * (To Albedo): "I am the one known as the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown. When engaging in PVP, the actual chance of victory is high, invincible against even those with flawless builds. How can I lose to the type of person who solely relies on their attribute." * (To the Black Scripture) “I will definitely make you deeply regret your own foolishness. Do not think you can get away so easily when you anger us, Ainz Ooal Gown.” * (To Himself): "I am Ainz Ooal Gown. With that name at stake, there can be no defeat." * (To Shalltear): "Realize now, Shalltear. You face Ainz Ooal Gown, with the combined might of all 41 Supreme Beings from the beginning, you had no chance of victory." * (To Shalltear): "A magician does not reveal his tricks." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Undead Category:Overlords Category:Adventurers Category:Magic Caster Category:Darkness Category:Ainz Ooal Gown